Level 4 (Headquarters)
This is the first level 4 Akuma encountered by the Black Order. He caused multiple damages and casualties in the headquarters of the Black Order before being destroyed, making him one of the main antagonists of the Invasion of the Black Order Arc. Appearance It has the appearance of a regular level 4 akuma without the cannon arms. It appears as a short angelic being with a nimbe, a big belly, and wings each consisting of three parts. It is completely white except for the star patterns (pentagrams) on its forehead and belly which are respectively red and black. It is hairless and has a very low forehead, leaving a flat area at the top of its head. Its eyes each have an additional iris. Personality The level 4 is a very childish machine. It apparently has no other goal than killing humans, but it is not particulary pragmatic about it. It enjoys playing mortal games with its target and goes as far as letting them run away before flying after them. It is also not very obediant, as it has no qualms about killing its Skulls allies. The level 4 prefers to hunt particular, more "valuable" targets, such as the Exorcists or the Branch Chief and chief officer Komui Lee. The level 4 feels an intense hatred toward Innocence. It is also quite cocky, getting very angry in defeat, though it considers itself a weakling compared to the whole Earl's forces. Plot Initially a level 3, it attacked the European Branch of the Black Order accompagnying Noah Lulu Bell to retrieve the Akuma Egg. It penetrates the area through the Noah's Ark along with multiple other level 3. It later merged with other level 3 to form a giant akuma. It was presumably defeated by Winters Sokaro or Klaud Nine but is somehow managed to survive in the carcass. Chapter 143 Johnny Gill tried to reached Tapp Dopp who was made into a skull but he was captured by the akuma. Several members of the Black Order rescued Johnny by using a talisman to lock the akuma. Unfortunately it managed break through the barrier and to kill some humans and hurt some others including Bak Chang, Reever Wenhamm and Rob Neal.. This allowed the akuma to reach its kill account and to level up to level 4. Chapter 144 The akuma was reborn from a woman-looking statue and its presence was immediately spotted by Allen Walker. Allen rushed to the level 4 to notice a pool of blood caused by the akuma before noticing the machine itself which announced that he evolved. Allen threw up and shed tears when he saw the point ot degradation of the soul within the akuma. The akuma then flew next to Allen and asked him if he was crying . Allen then attacked the akuma that was realizing where and who it was. It managed to easily handle the exorcist's attacks and then decided to reply with a fllip attack that propulsed Allen and rendered him unconcious.Chapter 145 It then decided to slaughter the people in the base and started by producing a stunning scream putting everyone in a daze. It flew just next to General Tiedoll and punched the ground which destroyed it , making disappear everyone who doesn't fly (everyone except itself). After its deed, he flew next to the locked skulls asking it to free them. However it instead proceeded to shoot them through the barrier. It then targetted Chief Officer Komui Lee and killed multiple Black Order members defending him. It touched Komui before being stopped by Kanda using an non-innocence saber. The guard then locked it with a talisman allowing Komui to run away a little. The akuma decided to play a game: letting him run as far as he can before it the 10 second countdown finishes and it breaks the barrier. When it reached Zero the level 4 engaged in the pursuit of Komui but was stopped by Lavi and Kanda who managed to face it for a short time. Once the two exorcists defeated, it went next to Lenalee Lee who was trying to force synchronizing with her innocence and stepped on her head.Chapter 151 At this moment, Allen Walker returned and started fighting back the akuma . Chapter 152 He soon was defeated again but when the akuma was about to finish Allen, Lenalee stepped on its arm with her newly restored and empowered innocence. Both exorcists then fought the akuma and even managed to gain the upper hand in empaling it several times Chapter 154 Later, Cross Marian arrived and assisted his pupils with his innocence. The level 4 was shot several times and which caused it to infate. It started to flee but he found himself trapped between the 1 general and 2 exorcists on a side and 2 other generals on the other. It was finally finished by a combinated attack of Lenalee and Allen.Chapter 156 With only his head left, the level 4 started taunting Cross who then destroyed the head. Abilities and Powers Natural akuma abilities: Flight: '''It can fly in all direction as well as floating still. It is fast enough to easily go after an elevator. It could also follow Lenalee Lee an exorcist known for her incredible speed. '''Enormous physical prowess: '''The akuma has an enormous strength. It could easily parry the blows of Allen Walker, an exorcist having broken the critical point.With a hit to the ground, the akuma managed to destroy the whole floor of the lab. '''Immense Resistance: It required the relentless efforts of critical point breaker exorcist Allen Walker, crystal-type empowered exorcist Lenalee Lee and general Cross Marian to finally deal the killing blow to the monster. '''Akuma Scream: '''The trademark of level 4 akumas. This piercing scream can stun all the exorcists including generals in a big area. The scream could be countered by Maria's voice. References Navigation Category:Akuma Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters